Chasm
by Silentz
Summary: ..."I still can't figure out why I kissed him." Naruto and Gaara. The sun and the moon. One and the same. A sudden mission in the Sand Village causes Naruto to reevalutate his relationship with the Kazekage. NaruGaara. Yaoi. 3-part-fic.
1. Part 1 of 3

I tried to tell myself that it was his strong presence that shook my resolve and not his penetrating turquoise gaze that seemed to see into my soul, my _heart_. His unwavering countenance only seemed to make it more clear how unsteady my own was. We were alike and yet, in this moment, I was deftly aware of how different we were. Even though his mouth never once moved, he seemed to be asking something of me.

_Help me end this sadness…Cure me of my despair._

I still can't figure out why I kissed him.

"Chasm"

"You must really care about Gaara," Sakura said with a smile as we left the Sand Village. When I turned to look behind me, he still stood there, brother and sister on either side of him, face devoid of any emotion, refusing to show how he truly felt.

Gaara.

That overwhelming anguish he had suffered was finally beginning to quell. He was now surrounded by so many people who cared for him. And yet…

_Goodbye._

I felt like I was the only one who could hear it, that heart-breaking word. Was it him calling out to me?

Kakashi's voice tore me from my thoughts. "Naruto and Gaara are linked by the invisible thread of fate. They share a rare bond that only develops when one truly understands and cares for another."

"Oi," I said, grimacing and chewing on my lower lip. "Putting it like that sounds weird."

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

I looked up at him quickly, but his masked face revealed nothing, nothing but mischievous eyes that seemed to smile on their own. Could he read my mind? One could never tell what he was thinking. I was glad when Sakura once again spoke up.

"You know," she said, tapping her lower lip in contemplation. "There was something really—I don't know—humbling about your goodbye to Gaara; it really moved me." And then she seemed to regret her words, turning to face me quickly. "Ah, sorry Naruto. I'm sure you're sad to be leaving so soon. You didn't even get to spend that much time with him at all."

"It_ was_ a hasty departure," agreed Kakashi, "but we do need to return to the Village. "Some of us need medical treatment, eh, me included."

"Hey, hey," I stammered. "I'm happy for Gaara, and besides, people part ways all the time." I saw Sasuke's retreating back for an instant. "Gaara's strong…He doesn't need me."

For some reason, that last sentence came out sounding extremely sad. I remembered Gaara's face when we left, that cool demeanor as I flushed and struggled with the right words to say. He watched it all, wordlessly, with eyes that didn't judge. For some reason, I hadn't wanted to shake his hand. Why was that? Oh yes…

I would have to let go.

The sand that ran through my hand soon after felt strangely warm. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to do it. Why was that? Had the bond I had forged with him grown so precious so soon? When I had learned of Gaara's capture, something inside me threatened to boil over. I was overcome with the desire to protect him. Somehow, nothing seemed to matter but seeing him safe again. I put my all into that cause, and, for a moment, it all seemed to be threatened when I saw Gaara's lifeless body.

I wanted to cry so badly.

Before I had even realized it, he truly had become an important part of my life. It wasn't fair…for people to be handed such similar lots in life and end up so different. I wasn't going to let him suffer such a cruel fate…not alone. But really, what could I do? We weren't from the same land; we weren't of the same rank. We really were too different after all.

Still, he guided my hand to his own with the warm sand, and as his delicate fingers curled around mine without hesitation or words, his eyes seemed to speak volumes to me.

_Thank you, _they seemed to say with a weary resolution. _You've done all you can; I don't expect more._

I smiled sadly, unable to look into those penetrating blue-green eyes. Even so, I still heard the sad voice that only I could hear.

…_Goodbye._

ooo

"Ah," Gai said, shrugging Kakashi off into the sand. "Time for a break."

We had only been traveling for little more than two hours, so I was surprised when we suddenly stopped. I could have traveled for another ten hours. We had arrived in a small oasis with trees that provided slight protection, and a pool of water which looked extremely inviting. A bath did sound really good.

I moved to strip off my jacket, but Kakashi quickly interrupted me. "Ah, Naruto, you can't jump in right now. I have a mission for you." Once again, his eyes seemed to be smiling. "Now, now, don't get mad just yet. I think you'll find this mission to be quite beneficial, and it's something only you can do."

"Eh?" My surprise was evident, but my mind suddenly started leafing through all the possibilities. "You mean, like a secret mission, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Hm, I guess you could say that." Cryptic as ever. "You see, I forgot to have the Kazekage issue an official Mission Report. Tsunade is kind of a stickler about these things, so could you return to the Sand Village and retrieve it for me?" He even folded his hands. "Pretty please?"

"How is that something only Naruto can do?" Sakura asked, clearly confused.

"He's the only one that could make it back to our Village in time," said the former ANBU member. "Listen Naruto, I don't mind if you play around for a day or two, but you must meet me back in Konoha in three days, understand?" He waved three fingers in the air to reiterate the details.

I just stared at him, utterly baffled, and at the same time, inexplicably happy for some reason.

Rock Lee stood up straight and saluted. "I could go if Naruto declines—"

"Ah," I faintly heard Kakashi's voice say as it grew more and more distant. "There he goes."

I was sure his eyes were smiling.

ooo

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," the woman behind the desk at the Sand Shadow establishment said. "The Kazekage is not in right now."

"Oh," I said, hanging my head slightly. "Do you know when he'll return?"

"I can't be certain of that either. Things have been a little hectic due to Chiyobaa-sama's funeral and the recent attack on the Village. He could be a few hours, or even a few days."

A few days…Those three words seemed to stab right into my heart, yet strangely, I understood. Gaara's duties as Kazekage were both important and necessary, especially now. Other people needed him. I wouldn't be able to see him.

Folding my arms behind my head, I forced a goofy smile onto my face. "Can you give him a message for me?"

The girl behind the counter smiled back. "Of course."

"Tell him Uzumaki Naruto stopped by."

"All right—"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a familiar voice repeated behind me.

I pivoted slightly, coming face-to-face with Kankurou. The purple paint was washed off and he looked ready to retire for the day. It was somewhat strange seeing him so at ease, so _normal_. It was hard to believe that he was the same boy who had implored me to save his brother and shown genuine thanks when I had done so. He now looked so confused that he even scratched his head, blinking at me as if to prove I was real.

"It _is _you," he said finally. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, er—kind of…" It wasn't really me who had forgotten, but that point was irrelevant. "But it doesn't really matter now since the Kazekage's not in."

"Gaara?" Kankurou said, blinking again slightly. I prayed he wouldn't see through my fake smile. Then suddenly, his demeanor changed, and he smiled as well. "Follow me."

As I followed Kankurou throughout the large Kage estate, I finally became aware of the stifling desert air. My jumpsuit was beginning to feel sticky, and I already felt dirty from the previous battle with Deidara, as well as the sandy air.

The inside of the Kazekage mansion was nothing spectacular, but it still held a curious beauty. It was barren, like the sand, but, like the sand, it was a marvel in and of itself. At first, I couldn't help but think that Gaara probably liked it here, but as I looked around at the numerous rooms and seemingly never-ending space, I couldn't help but wonder if he was often lonely.

"Gaara must be happy here," I said to Kankurou, putting voice to my thoughts.

"You think so?" asked the puppet-master, facing me for a brief moment. "Sometimes I wonder…"

I would have asked him what he meant by that, but he stopped and directed me finally to a large, oak door. Turning the golden handle, he pushed open the door revealing rather lavish sleeping quarters.

"This is the Honored Guest Room," Kankurou explained, leaning in the doorway as I stumbled inside. "It connects to a small meeting room, which in turn connects to Gaara's bedroom."

"Wha—?" I stammered, a little confused. Kankurou pointed and I followed his gaze to the solitary door on the wall to the left. Then I gaped at the enormous room I was currently standing in. "Wait…I'm not going to sleep here, right?" I emitted a nervous laugh, but the Sand ninja faced me with a calm expression.

Was it just me, or were his eyes smiling, too?

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served at 8 AM, 12 PM, and 6 PM to the adjoined Meeting Room. You will dine with the Kazekage at each of the previously specified hours. _Promptly_. If the Kazekage does not show, don't worry about it; however, if you are late or fail to show, it is considered a great dishonor. You are also to share a Peace Cup with him before bed, and the same rules apply. You'll find clothes in the dressers, and you can ask a maid for anything else you need."

"Eh?"

"Oh, well, you should consider yourself lucky. Whenever the Kazekage washed, it used to be required that the Honored Guest help bathe him. We no longer oblige such customs, but if you care to soak a little, it's down the hall."

"But I'm not an Honored Guest!" I tried to counter; however, Kankurou waved my words away and started to leave.

"I'm sure Gaara would like it this way."

And then he was gone.

I blinked there dumbly for a minute or two before scratching the back of my neck. Was this really happening? At least my situation had improved—I would be able to see Gaara at dinner or the Peace Cup…whatever the latter happened to be. It wouldn't be long before I was issued the Mission Report Kakashi had sent me to obtain. My face was split with a huge smile that I couldn't subdue; it was strange. But, it wasn't bad. I was happy to be able to spend some time with Gaara. We'd never really had that chance before.

Glancing around, I was impressed by the large, four-post bed draped in carefully embroidered sheets. Looking toward the door to the left, curiosity drew me toward it. In an instant, I was before it, my hand on the golden doorknob. With a swift turn, it opened, and I was floored by the intense beauty of that which was the Meeting Room.

It seemed to mix the styles of many ages. Four marble pillars marked the corners of the rectangular chamber, emerald ivy climbing their seemingly unmarred surface. In place of a window, a large, Japanese screen covered one wall allowing one a subtle hint at the time of day outside. It was covered in bright green, red, and blue paint that spelled out words of endearment in Chinese characters. The floor was covered in a massive, black-fur rug that looked incredibly soft, its size and shade threatening to pull one into a void if they dared to cross its surface.

The arched ceiling revealed a story frozen in time, elegant brushstrokes giving life to a grotesque beast which filled most of the ceiling, its presence threatening to destroy anything in its path. Yet, it was kneeling before a young boy who fearlessly placed his hand on the cheek of the monstrosity, his eyes showing nothing but kindness. Most surprising was the last part the painting revealed…the boy was not a boy at all, but a monster himself.

I couldn't seem to look away from it…Something about the painting on the ceiling spoke to me, something marvelous.

Something heartbreaking, too.

"Oh, so you really_ are_ the Honored Guest…"

I looked down quickly to face the eldest of the Sand siblings, Temari. Her expression was one of repose, which I found surprising seeing as she was dressed only in a towel. More surprising, though, may have been the fact that I felt no response to her revelation of curves and skin.

"Kankurou told me you were here. I suppose that will be a fine surprise for him; he probably didn't think you'd ever come back. He's been trying to keep himself busy so he can keep his mind off things."

"Kankurou?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No, silly," Temari said with a subtle shake of her head. "_Gaara_." Glancing at the ornate clock that hung on the wall opposite the Japanese screen, she adjusted her towel and started to leave. "I just needed to borrow a towel from Gaara, so I'll be going now. There's still an hour until dinner, so you should take a dip in the springs. They're located just down the hallway." Bowing at the door, she disappeared back into Gaara's room and was gone.

I sighed and decided that a bath sounded like a good idea.

ooo

"Oi! This is amazing!" I exclaimed when I walked into the hot springs at the end of the hall. The steaming water looked deliciously inviting and took up the expanse of the room. It was like a gigantic bathtub, and I was extremely pleased because that was just what I needed at the moment.

Dressed only in a towel, I glanced around, making sure there was no one else present, and took off at a wild sprint. When I ran out of floor, I launched myself into the air, tucking my head, arms, and legs close to my body before slamming into the water. The dramatic change in temperature gave me a slight thrill, and I was sure my stunt had sent a cascade of water everywhere. I didn't care, though; it felt good to finally be able to let loose. My body felt wracked with tension, so it would be a good chance to relieve some of it.

When I resurfaced, I shot a fist into the air and grinned. "Cannonball—eh?!"

Oh dear…

My fist still hung awkwardly in the air as I opened my eyes to face none other than Gaara. He sat a few feet away, his face and hair now thoroughly soaked, and his expression looked as though he were contemplating whether or not to kill me. I couldn't blame him…I had almost drowned the Kazekage.

"Ah, sorry about that," I said nervously, rubbing the back of my head and smiling. I supposed I hadn't checked the room thoroughly enough. Bowing deeply, I clapped my hands together in prayer-like fashion. "Please don't kill me."

There was no sound or movement until he extended something toward me, and when I looked up, I was confused when I saw the towel in his hand. His gaze was averted away from me.

I could feel my stomach begin to churn. Oh lord; I had messed things up. "Do you…want me to leave?"

Something in my tone caught Gaara's attention, and he finally faced me with those black-rimmed, turquoise eyes that both haunted and hypnotized me. Still, his composure was little shaken. "I simply thought you might want this back."

I looked again at the towel in his hand before mild shock set in and I glanced downward. Releasing what was probably too much of a girly scream, I covered my exposed lower half and sank into the water until only my eyes could be seen above the water's surface. It seemed the force of my earlier acrobatics had proven powerful enough to strip one of their own towel.

"Thank you," I bubbled out under water, taking the towel from his hand and securing it once again around my waist. Only Gaara's presence stopped me from drowning myself in my shame. Looking up at him, our eyes locked and, for once, his eyes were readable. He was truly confused. Had he not been informed of my arrival?

He didn't let our gazes match for long. Turning slightly, he didn't hide the small smile that graced his lips, however shortly. I decided he had a very charming smile.

"You scream like a girl," he said finally, and I decided his smile wasn't as charming as I had thought. "We have the same parts, so I don't know why you threw a fit."

I poked the rest of my head above the surface, ready to argue, before settling with a dark leer. Threw a fit, indeed.

Feeling my eyes on him, he slowly turned to face me. "What?"

I wanted to yell out some carefully-planned rebuttal, but my face acted on its own and I couldn't help but smile. "I missed you, Gaara."

Gaara's face looked genuinely surprised before morphing back into its stony composure when he turned away. Water still dripped from his hair, which I was sure had been dry before I'd joined him. Feeling guilty, as I must have been a nuisance, I waddled over to him, stopping right in front of him, and reached over his right shoulder to grab one of the semi-dry towels that lay there. Staring into the water, his eyes seemed to reflect their mysterious depths. The water droplets that fell from his hair landed on his cheeks and cascaded down them like tears. Even though he didn't look sad, he made me feel that way.

What was it? What was this sudden urge to comfort him? Why did his somewhat shorter height suddenly make me feel like protecting him?

My face was probably brimming with concern as I pressed the towel to Gaara's cheek. His expression never changed. That invisible wall, like his protective sand, was back up, and I would not be able to cross the space between us.

Why? Why wouldn't he let me closer?

Gaara's eyes looked up into mine, telling me everything once again, telling me what I didn't want to hear.

_Thank you._

He took the towel from my hand and the unbreakable self-control was painfully evident in his impassive eyes.

"I have some matters to attend to, so—"

_Goodbye._

The space between us suddenly seemed endless, and I wanted to close it. Without even thinking, I pulled Gaara into my arms. The towel in his hand fell into the water, carried away by an invisible flow. Gaara's body was stiff in my arms; either he was shocked or displeased.

"Naruto," he said, and his voice revealed everything. He was overwhelmingly surprised.

"…Sorry," I said, circling my arms around him and bringing our bodies even closer. Gaara's arms hung limply at his sides, and his cheek was pressed tightly onto my chest. Having him so close…it sent a chill through me, even though the water was warm.

Why did I react to him and not Temari? Gaara's body was thin and small, like a girl, so I tried to chalk it up to that, but somehow I knew that wasn't right.

Unsure of what my body might do next, I pulled away from him, arms still secured on his shoulders. He didn't even look the least bit fazed. Did I mean anything to Gaara?

"Oi," I said, trying to take my mind off my thoughts. "How about I help wash you before you go? You know, like the Honored Guest used to have to do?"

Gaara's wall was so fortified this time that nothing I could do or say would affect him. "It's no longer a requirement."

"Yeah, but that's not fair. A lot of the other Kazekages got this treatment, right?"

"…They changed it when _I_ became the Kazekage."

I'm sure my grip on Gaara's shoulders tightened painfully in that moment, but he did not wince. Did he think things would be okay if he remained impassive about them? I, on the other hand, could barely contain my anger. Why was it always Gaara? Even now, certain rules stopped him from being like everyone else.

But…was Gaara like everyone else to me? As I thought about it, I knew he was not. No, I held him much higher than many of the people I knew. To me, Gaara was unique. My bond with him was special, and I cherished it more than I realized.

Did I…_love_ Gaara?

I almost laughed aloud when I considered this, not because the idea was preposterous, but because it was so plausible. Maybe I had fallen in love with him long ago and never realized it.

Gaara looked at me patiently, and I suddenly felt nervous beneath the stare of those eyes. If he knew what I was thinking, what would_ he_ think?

Pushing all of the current thoughts from my mind, my hands dropped from his shoulders and I grabbed him by the hand. He didn't resist when I pulled him away from the edge of the springs and said nothing as I led him to sit in the more shallow area of the bath.

"Well, I plan on performing my duties," I said with a wink and a grin. "Required or not."

It took a moment to unclench my hands and even longer to finally touch him. Incredibly patient, Gaara stared forward, seemingly through me, and I was simply glad he didn't look me in the eye. His pale skin was surprisingly soft, and as I ran my hands over the creamy expanse, it reminded me of the way silk felt. Cupping my hands into the heated pool, I brought a handful of water up and released it over his shoulders, massaging it in as it trickled down his arms and chest.

He didn't even tense; he might as well have been somewhere else. It wasn't fair. Even as my hands traveled over his toned upper body, I found myself wanting to touch him more. With his attention drawn to some unseen place, I was finally able to look at him without him noticing.

He was beautiful.

Why hadn't I noticed it before? Two and a half years had certainly been kind to him. The fine curves of his face made even more enigmatic by his black-rimmed eyes gave him a majestic look, like something from another world. His deep, turquoise eyes threatened to consume one within their depths and never let them go, and even I felt myself being pulled closer and closer and more assuredly under their spell.

Would he notice if I touched his face? Would he figure me out? Cautiously, my hands fell upon his neck, slowly traveling upward until they rested on his face. The ghostly caress of my fingers was masked with the cover of washing his face. My left hand cupped his cheek while my right hand brushed over his eyes. His lids slowly drifted closed under the ministrations of my fingers, and I took this chance to lightly touch his lips.

My pointer finger had just landed upon his lower lip when he opened his eyes and faced me. I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had caught me; I was found out. I only prayed my blush wasn't visible.

When I felt cool hands touch my back, I nearly jumped. "It was reciprocal," Gaara said.

"What?" I asked, confused by his sudden words.

Gaara moved closer to me, dipping a rag into the water and dragging it down my back hard. I inhaled sharply, involuntarily arching my back and steadying myself by threading my fingers in his brick-red hair. "When the Honored Guest bathed the Kazekage, it was customary for him to return the favor."

He dropped the rag, and I winced as his nails raked up my sides before sliding back down more gently. When I looked down at him, he was staring at me, but his eyes were not kind. They seemed to accuse me and rebuke me for my previous actions. He didn't believe me to be sincere. I tried to tell him with my own eyes how I felt, that I _did _care about him, but his eyes lost all their feeling and once again became like blank slates. Once again, he stared forward, his face level with my abdomen. His hands still lightly gripped my waist, and I prayed my body wouldn't do anything stupid.

There it was again…that gap between us. Maybe there really was nothing that I could do.

Gaara seemed to sigh before his eyes softened and he leaned forward. I watched in confusion as his lips just barely brushed the seal on my stomach. "Why?" he whispered, his warm breath and the movement of his lips on my skin sending strange sensations throughout my body.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, silently begging my body not to respond. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was suddenly aware of the intense heat of the water. No, it wasn't the water. It was my own body. Opening my eyes, I saw that Gaara was once again facing me. His eyes were unreadable, but they seemed to hold a strong patience within them.

I tried to tell myself that it was his strong presence that shook my resolve and not his penetrating turquoise gaze that seemed to see into my soul, my _heart_. His unwavering countenance only seemed to make it more clear how unsteady my own was. We were alike and yet, in this moment, I was deftly aware of how different we were. Even though his mouth never once moved, he seemed to be asking something of me.

_Help me end this sadness…Cure me of my despair._

I still can't figure out why I kissed him.

Leaning down, my lips covered his in an instant, the space between us closing. His mouth was soft and pliant, and it seemed to match mine perfectly. Opening his mouth to gasp, his teeth grazed my lips making me shudder.

What on earth was I doing?

Somehow I gained a small fragment of sanity and pulled back. Gaara faced me with a level gaze, his eyes betraying nothing of how he felt. I looked back at him timidly, my cheeks burning and heart beating wildly. In this moment, he looked more tolerant than ever. It reminded me of our departure when he had guided my hand to his. His lips were still wet from the kiss, however short, and as he removed his hands from my waist, I saw that barrier slowly begin to rise. There was nothing I could do this time. It was my fault the wall was going up, and I didn't have the right to try and stop it.

"Lord Kazekage," a servant said, bowing deeply before entering the room.

I looked at her without really seeing her, my mind replaying the foolish move I had just made. I would've said sorry, but it wouldn't have been sincere.

"Lord Kazekage," the servant-girl said again, handing Gaara a sumptuous white robe. "The elders are calling for you. They would like a full report of what you recall after you were kidnapped."

Gaara exited the bath and slipped the robe on, seemingly unshaken by my hasty actions. I almost wished he would show some kind of reaction, anything to at least prove my existence in his life. Maybe I really did mean nothing to him. I had put so much worrying into him that I never considered his feelings for me.

Gaara had other things to worry about. He had a Mission Report to complete…the same thing I had been sent to retrieve. What on earth was I doing? I wasn't here to make moves on the Kazekage, I was here to complete my own mission.

I watched as Gaara turned to me and bowed; that wall unrelenting as ever.

_Goodbye._

Bowing back, I became painfully aware of the odd lump that had formed in my throat. When I looked back up, Gaara was gone. I tried to laugh off my actions as idiotic, but that only made me feel more miserable.

…I had just ruined everything.

o-o-o-o-o TBC o-o-o-o-o

_Be forewarned_: This story is rated M for Mature. By reading you are aware of and accept all that may imply...

I hope you enjoyed it. If you care to know my extensive thoughts regarding this pairing, story and/or discussion, visit my LiveJournal (link in profile; you don't even need an account to make posts there) in about a day. I'll finish my classes tomorrow before doing the write-up. This is actually a completed oneshot, but the story was too long to post all at once, thus it has become a three-part fic. Consequently, it's going through a good bit of editing so that you may view it in the upmost condition. Please review and tell me what you thought. This story is very dear to me, but I was rather hesitant to post it.

Thanks so much for reading!

&& Silentz

Next Chapter: The "Peace Cup". Mightn't it involve alcohol? And whoever said that ninjas have a high tolerance? Say goodbye to inhibitions…


	2. Part 2 of 3

"Chasm" – _Part II_

Gaara didn't show up for dinner, and I wasn't surprised. I couldn't say I wasn't a little sad, though. I literally watched as the piping steam on my plate of food died down until it was no longer present. What a waste. The food was probably delicious, and I loved food, but I didn't feel like eating.

My face burned every time I thought about the kiss. What had compelled me to do it? Was I…really attracted to Gaara? Maybe the heat made me do it. Maybe it was the leftover tension from the battles we had fought.

Maybe I was just making up excuses.

Falling back onto the fluffy pillows that lay scattered throughout the room and covered most of the floor, I stared at the picture on the ceiling once again. I faintly touched my lips, remembering vividly the feel of Gaara's mouth on my own.

_Why?_

…The same word Gaara had whispered, his lips forming the word on my skin. The seal on my stomach tingled at the memory, and I tried to push it from my thoughts. The truth was…I didn't want to.

The young boy stood frozen in time, his hand seemingly caressing the cheek of the monster before him. He was not at all frightened by its appearance; no, his eyes held something else in their depths.

Was it…love?

The clock behind me chimed eight o'clock, and I was surprised I had lain there so long. I still wore the pastel-blue yukata with sapphire trim that I had slipped on after my bath, and I knew that if I lay there any longer, I would fall asleep. I saw the monster that the boy really was, and the sadness in its eyes. They appeared so different, and yet…

"Chasm."

I shot up from my makeshift bed amongst the pillows and stared wide-eyed at Gaara, who now faced me from the doorway that led to his room. "Eh? Oi, Gaara, you're here?"

From behind him, two maids came in carrying trays and began setting their contents upon the table.

Gaara glanced at my plate, which was still full of food. I couldn't read his eyes. "You didn't eat. Was it unsatisfactory?"

"No, no," I countered, waving my hands in front of me and smiling nervously. "It looked amazing, but…" Pausing, I looked downward. "I wasn't hungry."

Gaara's composure was unremitting as ever. "Baka."

I watched as he motioned to someone in his room and was shocked when another maid came in carrying a steaming porcelain bowl. Without a word, she placed it in front of me, setting a pair of metal chopsticks beside it and picking up my untouched plate of dinner.

I couldn't contain my surprise. "Ramen?" Strangely enough, my stomach growled loudly at the sight of it.

The three maids gathered at the door and bowed before making an exit, closing the door behind them. Gaara looked at me momentarily, and then kneeled on the side of the table opposite to me. His face never once betrayed his emotions.

"Um…Thanks very much!" I slapped my hands together. "Itadakimasu!" Grabbing the chopsticks, I was fully prepared to gobble down the noodles, but Gaara's blank stare struck a nerve somehow. "Wait, _you _didn't eat," I said, finally realizing this. Securing a mouthful of noodles, I held it across the table. "Here."

Gaara glimpsed at the chopsticks, his chin resting gracefully on the back of his palm, before taking them from my hand. In a move I wasn't expecting, he reached across the table and pressed the bite of food to my lips.

I was confused. "But—"

Taking this opening, Gaara pressed the food into my mouth. With surprising tenderness, his left hand held my cheek while the right one used the chopsticks to put the one noodle that didn't make it into my mouth. Without a word, he sat the chopsticks in my bowl.

"I did eat," he said, voice emotionless.

My eyes narrowed, and I bit back a comment. There was something about the way he said it that suggested more.

_I did eat…Just not with you._

Picking up my chopsticks, I proceeded to eat my provisional dinner. It was somewhat awkward, as I could feel Gaara's penetrating gaze on me the entire time, but I tried to pay it no mind. At one point, I actually did look up at him.

He was the picture of sophistication and admiration. With his perfect poise and stature, he almost demanded respect. He had changed from his white robe and now wore a flourishing sable yukata decorated with red and blue stitched flowers. On anyone else it probably would've looked too feminine. On him it looked just right. He truly was the Kazekage.

"Chasm," he said again, when he saw that I was watching him. "The picture above us is called 'Chasm'."

"Huh?" Looking upward, I gazed at the two beings on the ceiling. "'Chasm'?"

"If you look closely enough, you'll notice that there's a large split in the ground between them," Gaara continued. "It shows that they can never be together."

Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was right. The ground between them was not connected. They may as well have been on opposite sides of the world.

"But…" I looked to Gaara, who was watching me with curious blue-green eyes. "Why _can't _they be together?"

"'Why'?" Gaara repeated, tilting his head somewhat.

_Why?_

I flushed, recalling that same word upon my skin. "Yes, _why_? I think…that they care about each other very much."

Gaara stared at the table for a moment, his eyes looking at that place I couldn't see. "Maybe caring isn't enough."

"It is!" I said defensively, more for him than me. Even now, was he still struggling to accept his new reality?

My feet seemed to move of their own accord, taking me to Gaara's side. I didn't care if he was the Kazekage; I grabbed his arm and jerked him to face me. It was a little harder for him to hide his emotions this time, and the frustration he was feeling clearly showed on his face.

"It _is_ enough, Gaara," I said again, almost pleading with him. My hand was tightly circled around his wrist, but I didn't care. I wanted him to understand. "…It _is_ enough."

I could see Gaara struggling to regain his composure, but mostly, I could see the intense pain in his eyes.

"I'm…sorry," I said sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood. "For now, and…" I had to look away from him. "And for earlier." Letting go of his arm, I kneeled beside him. Would he care if I remained close? The table seemed like a gorge that separated us…our own chasm of sorts.

"The Peace Cup," Gaara said after a few seconds of silence.

"Wha—?" I looked over at him. "'Peace Cup'?"

And then Kankurou's words echoed in my mind…

"_You are also to share a Peace Cup with him before bed…"_

Reaching on the table, Gaara took hold of the jade glass that a maid had placed there earlier. Only one small cup sat beside it.

"The Peace Cup is the sharing of sake between the Kazekage and the Honored Guest," Gaara explained, pouring some liquid from the green glass into the small cup. "They are to drink from the same cup, thus signifying the peace between them. It shows the drink is not poisoned and promises a vow of harmony between them forever."

I mulled over his words, a small smile coming to my face. "Cool. But, sake? It's gross…"

Gaara raised the cup to his lips. "It's tradition." Bringing the other hand under the cup, he titled his head back, slowly consuming the liquid. When he was finished, he sat the cup on the table and refilled it before handing it to me.

I raised a brow at the small cup, before deciding that it wouldn't be too bad. The more childish part of me said it was an indirect kiss, after all. Taking the cup from his hands, I plugged my nose and downed it in one gulp.

"Blech!" I said, sticking my tongue out and sitting the glass on the table.

Gaara blinked at me, clearly confused, and maybe a little worried. "You…shouldn't drink it so fast."

The liquid seemed to burn all the way down my throat, and when I licked my lips, I could taste it again. "I'll be fine, as long as that's over."

Gaara watched me for a moment before glancing about the room. "Do you find everything here satisfactory?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course. You don't have to worry about me, Gaara." I looked at the room as well. "I especially love it here. It's perfect for peace talks and stuff, and, well, whatever you do as the Kazekage." I scratched my head, feeling a little stupid, and maybe a little warm, too. Was it just me, or had it suddenly gotten hotter. "What was this room used for before?"

Gaara poured another glass and held it in his hands. "Originally…it was for the Kazekage's lover."

"Eh?!" I nearly toppled over. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn again.

"These two bedrooms, connected only by this meeting room, were created with the intention of discretion. It was seen as distasteful for the Kazekage to publicly reveal his partner were he unmarried, so this wing was made so that he could fulfill his needs in private and unbeknownst to the public eye." Gracefully, he took a sip of his newly poured cup. "When there was a change of Kazekages, this wing was converted into the arbitration quarter you see now." Taking another elegant sip, he finished off another glass.

So…this room was originally meant for midnight rendezvous? Knowing that made me feel a little uncomfortable. Gaara poured another glass and handed it to me. I frowned, but accepted it nevertheless.

Tilting my head back, I attempted another quick swig, but before I could finish my second glass, Gaara grabbed my hand and pulled the cup away from my mouth. I looked at him quizzically before letting him take the glass.

Gaara looked like he wanted to smile, but some unknown force stopped him. "Slower," he said softly, pressing the cup to my lips.

I closed my eyes and let Gaara take control. Gradually, he titled the cup, and I leaned my head back with him. The warmth I had felt earlier seemed to spread throughout my body, and as inviting as it was, I hoped I wouldn't fall prey to it. The liquid pouring down my throat didn't seem as harsh as the last time; it almost seemed pleasant.

I suddenly felt the strange sensation of falling, and I grabbed out for something to steady myself on, anything, but the first thing I caught hold of came crashing down on top of me. When I opened my eyes, I could see Gaara's hands braced on either side of my head—they had broken his fall. Rubbing my face, I struggled to make some sense of the situation. It took me a moment to realize that it was Gaara I had grabbed. Just how potent _was_ the alcohol? Or maybe my tolerance was simply too low.

"Naruto…" Gaara murmured, his voice sending a shiver up my spine. "Are you okay?"

"Eh…sorry," I managed out, feeling as though my head was spinning. I tried my best to smile reassuringly, but I wasn't so sure I was successful. Somewhere near me, the small, decorated cup rolled away.

Gaara looked down at me for a time before taking my arm and wrapping it around his neck. "Come on," he said gently, pulling me upward with him.

I suddenly felt extremely languid, so when Gaara had finally sat up, I couldn't help but cling to him. One of my arms was around his neck, while the other rested on his chest. My cheek pressed into the soft folds of his yukata, and as I inhaled, I drank in the spicy desert scent that was Gaara.

My surprise was dulled when Gaara's hands fell upon my shoulders, pulling me away from him. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes, his hands on my shoulders the only force keeping me up. Was my limit really two cups? How embarrassing.

"Still too fast," I said with a weak half-smile, "eh, Gaara?" I still couldn't read his expression, but something about it now seemed…different. Something about it seemed a little less guarded. Was it because I was inebriated?

My thoughts started to swim again as I stared into his shrouded eyes, finally too weak to resist their spell. "Pretty," I said softly, not caring whether Gaara heard me or not.

"You're drunk, Naruto," was all he said.

"You're probably the most patient person I know," I confessed. Another wave of dizziness hit, and I wavered, but Gaara's firm hold kept me steady. "Gaara is…too kind," I said, once again looking into his eyes. "Too…" Raising my hand, I pressed my fingertips to Gaara's lips. "Soft…" I couldn't help but frown. "The kiss…If I said it was an accident, it…would be a lie."

It may have been my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw Gaara's cheeks redden a little. Leaning forward, I fully intended to capture those lips once again, but my balance proved useless, and I went careening to the side.

"Naruto," Gaara said, voice full of something like…concern? He had steadied me again. "I'll go get you some water."

Letting go of me, he stood, but when I reached out for him, he proved too far away.

"No!" I begged, falling backwards onto the floor. I could feel the folds of my yukata open slightly as one of the arms slipped off my shoulder from the fall. My support was gone. "Don't leave me, Gaara. Don't…"

My face felt incredibly flushed as I lay there, and no doubt, I looked extremely vulnerable. That pretty much summed up how I felt. That…and alone. I could feel hot tears as they rose to my eyes, and I cursed myself for being so weak. As they spilled over my cheeks, I slung my arm across my eyes in an effort to hide my own pitiful emotions.

I could have sworn it was a dream when Gaara soothingly pulled my hand away from my eyes, peering down into my face with turquoise eyes full of warmth. "I'm here, Naruto," he said reassuringly. "I'm still here."

"Gaara," I said with surprise, but strangely enough his presence only caused more tears to form in my eyes. "You didn't leave?"

Gaara seemed to smile then, just a little, before tracing my tear streaks with his thumb. "No." And then his face drew even closer to mine. "Naruto," he whispered, my name on his lips like some beloved mantra.

I gazed at him weakly, wanting so badly to reach out to him, but knowing deep down it was wrong. I was so frustrated…and it was so warm. Even so, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch him so badly.

"You dribbled a little," Gaara pointed out, looking at my mouth.

Now that he said it, I finally became aware of the small rivulet of sake that trailed from one corner of my mouth. My brain seemed to shut down as Gaara closed the distance between us again, pressing his lips to my neck. Both my breathing and heartbeat were erratic as Gaara's lips and tongue left a wet, hot trail from my neck to my chin where he stopped, licking his lips.

"Gaara," I breathed out, already missing the contact.

Gaara pressed an open kiss to my cheek and another to the corner of my mouth. The temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket. I grimaced, the heat bothering me, and when Gaara's hand gripped my upper arm, the cool touch was exactly what I needed.

Opening my eyes, I faced the pair on the ceiling and wondered that, were the monster ever given a chance to be a boy as well, would he want to be together like I was right now with Gaara? My eyes drifted closed again, and I felt myself drifting away somewhere. The feel of Gaara's lips never reached my mouth and eventually disappeared altogether. Idly, I could feel myself reaching out blindly, struggling through the darkness that now pervaded my mind. Was I alone again? I smiled weakly as someone took my hand, pulling me into their protective clasp. I felt like I was walking through water as I was forced to move, and the walk seemed like an eternity. When I finally felt my body sink into warm sheets, I breathed a heavy sigh and snuggled into the pillow beneath my head.

So this was…bliss.

I could feel my mind sinking farther and farther into some peaceful stupor as my body's senses slowly shut down, one by one. Before I completely lost touch, I could've sworn I felt a gentle press upon my lips. So familiar. The sensation lingered, soft contours matching my own, and when it finally lifted, a warm, tingling feeling remained.

"Goodnight, Naruto," I could've sworn I heard, the sound a gentle whisper.

Finally unable to hold on any longer, I succumbed to the glorious respite that was sleep.

o-o-o-o-o TBC o-o-o-o-o

Hm, very weird place to end this part; though, when I went through the next events of the fic, this was really the only logical/natural place to end it. I hope you'll see what I mean when I post the final part. I know it was short (considering the last chapter), but the next chapter is almost 9,000 words, so I hope that makes up for it. I'm still working out some kinks, so expect it in about a week. I hope you are enjoying this so far. I know Naruto was kind of, hm, in this chapter (Gaara, too), but that's just how it happened. Also, someone kindly pointed out that I had misspelled Temari is the previous part. I am dumb. My computer had auto-corrected it, and I never noticed it, so please forgive me. Misspellings can be irksome.

Thanks for reading; please tell me what you thought.

&& Silentz

Next Chapter: (FINAL) An unexpected incident will either make or break their relationship, and this time, one won't have alcohol to blame.


	3. Part 3 of 3

(**NC-17** WARNING; if this bothers you, email me and I'll send you an edited version)

"Chasm" – _Part III _

The morning light beamed through the curtains and onto my face, beckoning me to wake up. I yawned and stretched, trying in vain to ignore it, but the persistent glow remained. Grumbling, I hopped out of bed, trudging into the bathroom to brush my teeth. That was about when I noticed it.

My yukata was basically falling off of me. One shoulder seemed to support the entire robe, while one arm was completely off and dragging on the floor. Even the ties, which held it together in front, were almost undone, basically exposing me to the world.

Had my sleep really been so full of unrest? On the contrary, I felt as though I had slept better than I had in ages, the tension I had felt incredibly lessened, but something in my mind didn't exactly click. I brushed my teeth, going over the previous day, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Awkward bath with Gaara, dinner alone, and then…

And then…what? My brain seemed to filter through its contents before my eyes went wide. Peace Cup. Sake. One, no, two cups. After that, it was hazy. I closed my eyes, trying so hard to remember. Gaara's eyes, the heat. _Slowly_. I could remember Gaara's face clear as day.

"_You're drunk, Naruto."_

My head nearly crashed into the mirror above the sink. I only prayed I hadn't acted like a complete fool. Gaara must've put me to bed. I could remember him there with me the whole time. My face started to burn when I recalled a warm kiss that started on my neck and threatened to reach my mouth. It never did.

"Ack!" I exclaimed, throwing my toothbrush and grabbing my hair. I must've been a complete and utter idiot last night! The alcohol seemed to have induced very odd (though not bad) dreams and delusions of grandeur. I really needed to apologize.

Fixing my yukata, I rushed to the Meeting Room, not even caring to fix my hair or appearance.

"Gaara!" I yelled, opening the door and rushing in. "I'm sorry! I—…" Pausing, I looked around the room. Gaara wasn't there. However, there were two plates of food—one full, one empty.

"_Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served at 8 AM, 12 PM, and 6 PM to the adjoined Meeting Room."_

A white flag seemed to erect in my mind, the word "Breakfast" painted upon it in bold, red letters. When I finally brought myself to look at the clock, I could feel a little of my soul leave my body.

12:20 PM.

"_You will dine with the Kazekage at each of the previously specified hours. _Promptly._"_

A second flag popped up beside the first one in my mind. It read "Lunch", and the two flags combined to form the word "Idiot". I paced around the room a little, nearly tripping on a few pillows before the fated words echoed in my mind.

"_If the Kazekage does not show, don't worry about it; however…"_

I could feel the chasm between us gradually widening.

"…_however, if you are late or fail to show, it is considered a great dishonor."_

ooo

I don't know how I finally drove myself to leave my room. My usual attire had been cleaned and it now felt comfortable to walk around in. Despite that, I was still extremely uncomfortable.

Somehow, I felt like I had let Gaara down. Even if it had been for something so meager as two scheduled meals…I had still left him alone. This was splendidly after I had spent the Peace Cup smashed. If he hated me now, I would not be surprised. Even if he did hate me, I doubted he would show it. Gaara was, indeed, very kind.

"Naruto?"

Hearing my name, I looked up, realizing I was seconds away from walking right into Kankurou. "Um, sorry," I said, scratching the back of my head and smiling guiltily.

Kankurou looked semi-normal today with plain clothes and his usual face paint. He sized me up, giving me a suspicious glance. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Ah, I'm fine," I lied, waving my hands quickly. "Oi, by any chance, have you seen Gaara?"

Kankurou didn't look convinced. "Did you just wake up?"

I released a nervous chuckle. It was a little_ too_ nervous.

Kankurou made me follow him, taking me to another wing entirely before we entered a room. Judging by the large assortment of puppets in the chamber, and the suspiciously familiar one by the bed, I decided pretty quickly it was his bedroom. He instructed me to take a seat, and so I did, leaning into a chair at a small table by an open window. Kankurou grabbed another chair and sat on it backwards, crossing his arms over the back of it.

"So," he said cavalierly, "what's up?"

I plastered a stupid grin on my face and stood up to leave. "I suddenly remembered something I have to—" I could feel Kankurou's chakra strings immediately attach, directing me back to my chair. "Just kidding."

Stupid puppeteers.

But Kankurou's gaze seemed to soften a bit. "Naruto…what's wrong?"

Sighing my defeat, I looked down at my twiddling thumbs. "I missed breakfast and lunch."

"…That's all? And here I thought you had committed some crime, what with the way you're moping around." He faced me with a smile. "That's really all it is?"

"That's _all_, you ask?" I said a little helplessly. "I…I dishonored Gaara. I let him down. I…" My face fell, eyes covered in shadow, "I left him alone."

There was a moment of silence before Kankurou chuckled, and I realized it was the first time I had ever heard him do so. "Oh, I see," he said with a kind of ethereal wisdom. "You're in love with Gaara."

Hearing someone else other than myself suggest such a thought, I really started to consider it. That was why I didn't deny it.

Kankurou stood, holding his arms behind his back and staring outside at the endless desert sand. "Naruto…if there's one thing you should understand about my brother, it's that he doesn't expect much. Prior to the present, he's lived in almost a separate world from you or I, a world of pain and sadness…A world without anyone else. To have that change so quickly, well, I'm sure he doesn't quite believe it yet." Turning to face me, his smile was bittersweet. "If you miss a few meals, I'm sure he won't be surprised. It's probably…what he expects…"

I could feel my hands clench, gripping the orange fabric of my pants tightly.

"If you've ever seen his eyes, then you'll know what I mean. His eyes reflect nothing," Kankurou said, as though he could see them at that moment. "He doesn't let anyone in…Not me, not Temari…No one. I think he's afraid that if he lets someone in, and they hurt him, he'll never recover. Protecting himself from an attack is simple for him. Even if the attack breaches his sand guard, he knows he'll eventually recover. Protecting himself from other people…from _you_, while it may prove difficult, he can accomplish even this. I suppose what you need to do is break past that defense…" he placed a hand over his chest. "You need to reach his heart."

"It's…not fair," I said through gritted teeth, seemingly endless tears falling from my eyes and splashing onto my balled fists. "Why is it always Gaara? Even now, is he not allowed even a little bit of happiness?"

"I think you're asking the wrong question, Naruto," Kankurou said quietly, facing the outside once again. "Why doesn't Gaara allow _himself_ to be happy? I think happiness is all around him…but he doesn't dare reach out for it."

My breath seemed to catch as I realized the truth in his words. Even when I was with Gaara, even when he looked at me with those guarded eyes…he was alone. Why did it have to be like this?

And that's when realization hit: It didn't.

As I stood up to leave, Kankurou didn't stop me. He did however address me one last time.

"I trusted you to save my brother's life," he said quietly. "Now I trust you to save his heart."

I smiled, flashing a thumbs-up even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh, and Naruto—" he said when I was at the door about to leave. Stopping, I turned to face him. "I forgot to tell you what the punishment of missing a meal is…"

Blinking, I awaited his answer.

"One meal is excusable," he said, holding up one finger. "But two…" he turned to face me, a sneaky grin on his face. He seemed to be flashing a peace sign. "Two indiscretions means the Honored Guest must offer himself to the Kazekage and indulge him in any way he sees fit." Pivoting back towards the window, he tossed up a wave. "Just thought you should know."

Despite the blush that crept onto my face, I couldn't help but smile. "You're a good guy, Kankurou," I said earnestly, "and a great brother, too."

ooo

I was lost.

No, seriously, I was completely and utterly lost. Hadn't I just rounded this corner a few minutes ago? Scratching my head, I pouted my lower lip, wondering when on earth the Kazekage mansion had become so large. Walking did give me time to think, though. I remembered the Mission Report I still had yet to obtain, but more importantly, I remembered Gaara, whose stoic face had invaded my thoughts.

His visage was so vivid in my mind, that burnt-red hair that looked soft to the touch, the lips that I now knew were incredibly soft. I saw his eyes, that curious mix of sapphire and emerald, eyes that reflected nothing, eyes that reflected only what he wanted one to see. I smiled sadly, realizing then that he didn't want to let me in. Even standing right beside me, he only allowed me to come within a certain distance.

I released a weary breath and nearly jumped out of my skin when a clocked chimed. It announced the fourth hour with coordinating bells and rings before falling silent once more. Four already? Just how long _had_ I been wandering around? Slapping my cheeks, I vowed to get it together and find my way. I didn't want to be late for dinner, too, although in my mind I wondered if Gaara would even show up. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

Turning the corner, I came upon a section of the estate that was worn down and uncared for. It was like a dead end, with many furniture pieces covered in ghostly white sheets, along with other items like old pictures and random accessories. I would've turned and left, but a particularly large canvas leaning against the wall caught my eye. It had to have been somewhere near twelve feet tall with a slightly shorter width. Slowly approaching it, I reached my hand out, ready to grab the white drape.

"Snooping is unbecoming, Naruto."

I froze in my steps and turned with a polite smile to face Temari. She was pleasantly clothed this time around. "Ah…hello!"

"This wing is forbidden," she explained with a smirk. "Gaara himself deemed it so."

"Gaara?"

Raising a sandy brow, Temari motioned for me to follow. "If you're lost, follow me…You _are_ lost, right?"

Grimacing, I trudged over beside her, matching her steps as she began to move.

"You want to know what that canvas was back there?" she asked, briefly facing me before again facing forward. I watched as an amused smile graced her features. "I know you do; you don't have to tell me." We started down another hall that seemed to last forever. "Have you seen the painting in the Meeting Room?"

"'Chasm'?"

"That's the one. Well, Gaara had that picture put up when he first became Kazekage. It was interesting because he had never really taken a fancy to art before." She seemed to be looking into the past. "You could tell when he saw it that he really liked it. The artist was a man who was known for his controversial subjects of art, and he had even been killed for them. His art had been scattered throughout the lands following his death, the subjects of the art as random as their locations, but a particular pair of paintings were actually based on the Ichibi."

I remembered the large tanuki that resided within Gaara's body—the Ichibi—Shukaku.

"One of the paintings is the one you've seen in the Meeting Room. Gaara likes this one best. I think he believes that it represents the truth."

"_If you look closely enough, you'll notice that there's a large split in the ground between them…" _

My eyebrows knitted together as I remembered the boy and the monster. "The truth?"

"Gaara believes that men and monsters should always be kept apart."

"_It shows that they can never be together."_

I couldn't stop the wave of sadness that washed over me. "I don't think that's what it's about at all…"

"_Maybe caring isn't enough."_

"You know," the kunoichi began, a reminiscent smile on her face, "I know it was hard for you to say goodbye to Gaara before…but it tore him up inside to have to do it. Even so, he guided you to do the right thing. He truly cares for you, Naruto."

I started when Temari suddenly ruffled my hair. "Cheer up," she said, putting to good use her eldest sister skills. "Gaara would be sad if he saw you like this."

I tried to hide my feelings, but I'm sure they were quite evident. "Yeah…"

"We're almost there, just down this hall."

"Do you think Gaara will come to dinner?"

Temari suddenly stopped, looking at me with blunt perplexity. "No…" And then she cautiously asked, "Weren't you told?"

For some reason, my heart seemed to skip a beat. "Told what?" Why was I suddenly tremendously worried?

"I thought you knew…" Her face seemed to look at me with pity. "Gaara's been injured."

ooo

When the clock struck ten, I looked up at Gaara again to see if his condition had improved at all. He still lay there motionless, the only sign of life being the telltale rise and fall of his chest. Even that seemed weak. Reaching out, I covered his hand with mine, silently praying that he would wake up soon.

"_He was out briefing some Jonin on a mission when there was an attempt on his life," _Temari had explained.

I had remained by Gaara's side ever since I left Temari. When I found him, he was sleeping quietly in his room, still dressed in his regular black-based attire.

"_It wasn't anything serious; the culprit, some crazy zealot, was caught and imprisoned. He had used a low-level poison, which he dipped his dagger into. The cut just barely grazed his arm, but it was enough to do some damage. He must have been distracted…His sand armor always protects him."_

Looking at him now, his stillness and silence reminded me of the time when Gaara actually_ had _died. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ward away the memory.

"Gaara…please be okay," I said quietly, staring into his face. Deftly, I ran my fingers through his hair before dragging my knuckles gently down his cheek.

"_As long as he sleeps it off, he'll be all right. He's like you—a fighter and a fast healer—but maybe a little more delicate."_

Leaning my head beside him on the bed, I closed my eyes, hoping, wishing, _praying_ that he would be all right.

I don't know how long I lay there like that, but at some point I heard chimes again, and, ignoring them, I was embraced by the black folds of sleep once more. When the bells rang again, it was harder to ignore them. I felt the bed shift and a hand touch my hair.

"Naruto?" a semi-weak voice asked, as though it wasn't quite sure.

Opening my eyes, I turned to face Gaara, who blinked sleepily at me in the darkness. He seemed to be trying to make sense of the situation, and as I regained my bearings, I could see why. My right arm was draped across his waist, while my head had been somewhere on his stomach. The other hand now loosely gripped his own. It was a bit…awkward.

"Uh…sorry," I said shamefacedly, sitting up in such a way that I wouldn't disturb Gaara. Outside, the moon was a glowing, white orb, and I could only guess what time it was. "Are you thirsty?" I asked, lighting a candle by the bed.

Gaara turned away from me, staring into some unknown void. "No."

Glaring, I grabbed the water bottle beside the bed. "You need to drink, Gaara. It's important to keep hydrated."

"I'm too weak right now," was all he said, snuggling a little into his pillow.

With a resolute sigh, I couldn't help but smile at him faintly. We were both very stubborn. "Gaara," I said softly, "that's why I'm here to help you."

Taking a sip of water, I put my hand behind Gaara's head and eased him upward. When he turned to look at me with confusion, I took the chance and pressed my mouth to his. His gasp of surprise allowed me to carefully guide the water from my lips to his own.

"That wasn't so painful, eh?" I said cheerfully, wiping my mouth but also hiding my blush. Gaara stared back at me, and I could see the frustration he was feeling. I think it was the first time since I had arrived that I could truly understand how he felt. "Are you feeling better now?" When he didn't answer, I held the water bottle up and shook it. "There's plenty more where that came from…"

Taking the water bottle from me, I could tell it took great strength to retain his stony composure this time. I couldn't help but beam. I watched as he finished the water off with finesse, his throat straining to swallow in his weakened state. Somehow, watching him made the room start to feel warm again.

"I'm…sorry I missed breakfast and lunch earlier," I said, looking anywhere but his face now. At least this way I could take my mind off his body and onto more pressing matters.

Gaara sat the empty bottle back on the nightstand. "It's fine. I could've had you awakened, but I figured you needed sleep. Why does it matter now?" The wall between us was almost tangible, a defiant force that I truly wondered if I could break.

"It _does_ matter." I said passionately. "It mattered then; it matters now; it will _always_ matter."

"To whom?"

"To _me_!" I told him, trying to tell him with every fiber of my being that I was sincere. "Gaara…" I could feel my face reddening, but I didn't care, "I care about you so much. I…cherish you." My smile was probably a little weak as I felt the truth threatening to spill from my mouth. "I…" Feeling a burst of determination, I looked at him with confidence. "I—"

The knock at the door caught me undeniably off guard. Standing, I went to the door, thanked the maid who waited patiently, and closed the door when she gave me what I had requested a few hours earlier.

"I'm glad she remembered," I said, confidence now severely lacking. Gaara stared on at me with those mysterious eyes, those eyes that waited patiently for something I couldn't decipher. Holding the bowl to Gaara, I let him see the contents it withheld—miso soup. "This is for you," I explained, taking hold of the spoon that clanked around loudly with each slight movement of my hand.

Gaara looked from the soup to me before crossing his arms and letting out a tired sigh. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." Readying a spoonful, I held the mouthful in front of his lips. He merely stared at me, and I tried with all my might to tell him with my eyes that I was not going to back down.

Finally, he seemed to give up, enveloping the spoonful with his mouth and swallowing. Such a harmless action made my blood race, and I started to wonder if this was such a good idea. Sitting the bowl aside, I unzipped my jacket and tossed it over the back of my chair along with my headband. The plain black, skintight shirt I still wore provided some exposure to air. Gaara just stared back at me. Was it just me, or did I sense some amusement behind those turquoise eyes? Shrugging it off, I prepared another spoonful and watched happily as Gaara consumed it. His strength seemed to return bit by bit with each bite.

"Um, I hope I didn't do anything weird last night," I said nervously. "Either way, I'm sorry."

Gaara turned to look at the door of the Meeting Room. "You don't remember?" He seemed to recollect what I could not. "You were…hospitable."

My throat seemed to burn, recalling some warm contact, and I could feel a weird tingling that lead to the corner of my mouth. "Anyways, thank you for bringing me to my room."

Gaara nodded before turning to take another bite. I was glad to be helping him like this; it made me feel like I was needed.

"You don't have to do this," he said when the bowl was half empty.

I just grinned, saying, "Yes, I do."

He didn't seem to understand. "Why?"

My stomach prickled again with the memory of his lips on my seal. "Well, I care about you. You're an important person to me," I confessed, feeding him another mouthful. "And if you want to be really technical, I _owe _you."

"You do?"

"Two infractions," I said with a smile, flashing a peace sign as well. "I offer myself to you, Kazekage. Feel free to use me as you see fit."

Gaara looked down at his hands, which were folded neatly on his lap. "A favor?"

"Of course," I said frankly. "But, it's also a favor I _want _to grant, one I've owed for a long time." My hand curled tightly around the spoon's handle. "It's my fault there's a chasm between us…isn't it?"

Looking up from his lap, Gaara faced me with baffled eyes. "Why this, all of a sudden?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, staring down in the bowl of soup as though it held all of the answers. "I think I finally understand the painting a little better…" I could feel Gaara's intense gaze on me—intense, but patient at the same time. Gaara really was too kind. "The boy is sad, not because they can't be together…no, he cares very much for the monster before him. Instead, he's sad because, despite everything, he still keeps the monster at a distance, a safe expanse away. To get close enough is to face the truth, and even if he wants to…something stops him every time."

Gaara's eyes seemed a little sad. The wall between us was starting to crumble. "What?"

Facing him with my usual smile, I didn't hide the tear that trailed down my cheek. "Me," I said, the truth stinging badly. "It's my fault." I prepared another spoonful, and Gaara accepted it before saying he was finished. "Well, that's not like me," I said cheerfully, sitting the bowl down and drying my eyes on the back of my sleeve.

I tried to manage a laugh, but it came out sounding really pathetic. Glancing at Gaara, I saw the small stream of soup that had trailed from the corner of his mouth. "Ah, you…dribbled a little," I said, the words coming out slowly. Where had I heard them before…? Brushing that aside, I reached over to wipe it away, but Gaara caught my hand. The move surprised me, and I lost my balance, falling into the bed and Gaara's lap.

When I finally regained some semblance of reasoning, I sat up, my right arm still held tight by Gaara. The only way to keep my balance was to steady my left arm against the headboard right by Gaara's face, so the position ended up being a little…peculiar. Our faces were so close. Our mouths…

Shaking my head, I tried to will the thoughts away. I could see the faint shimmer of the soup on his chin, but in my present state I couldn't fix it. Unless… The room seemed to be getting warmer and warmer, and I tried to tell myself that it was against my will when I pressed my lips to his neck. I could taste the faint flavor of miso, mixed only with the unique taste of Gaara's skin. In my mind I kept flashing back to a similar situation, but I couldn't quite remember…Just what _had_ happened last night? Gaara's pulse beat rhythmically beneath my lips, and as I gradually moved upward, my tongue tracing the thin trail, I felt his blood begin to rush faster, coursing unsteadily within its veins. Stopping only to catch my breath, I pressed an open-mouthed kiss right by his mouth, mirroring the move that seemed to be imprinted in my memory.

…Gaara. The fog in my mind seemed to lift as I replayed the sensual contact in my mind. Two cups of sake certainly made us both a little different.

Pulling back to look at him, I saw that Gaara's breathing had quickened up somewhat. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes betrayed his helplessness in this moment. Had he, like I, realized that this time we couldn't mask our actions with intoxication? If I kissed him…would he push me away?

The chasm between us threatened to expand. I knew that if it grew too broad, there would be no fixing it.

Before I leaned in to kiss him, I paused only a few inches away from his mouth. "You're…not a monster, Gaara," I whispered. "To me…you are the one I treasure above all others. To me…you are precious."

I was caught a little off guard when Gaara suddenly kissed me. His lips were warm and welcoming, and I felt my eyes close almost immediately. Instinctively, I deepened the kiss, my tongue running across Gaara's lower lip before his mouth parted to receive me. He tasted spicy and sweet, an absolutely delicious combination I discovered as our tongues met and withdrew only to complete the cycle over again and again. The hand that Gaara held captive slowly entwined with his own, the fingers of each interlacing as though they were meant for one another.

"Gaara," I mumbled into his mouth, sad to leave it, but glad to know there were other parts of him to explore.

I retraced my previous steps, leaving kiss after kiss until I reached his neck again. He must've been sensitive there, because when I pressed a deep kiss to the junction where his neck met his shoulder, he gasped and arched, his nails threatening to leave crescents on the back of my hand. I paid special attention to this spot, Gaara's other hand fisting into the material on my back. His body trembled beneath me, and I could feel my own reacting in turn.

My very blood seemed to boil. The position I was in was starting to turn problematic, so I shifted, pulling both feet onto the bed. Kicking my sandals off, I guided Gaara backwards onto the sheets. He stared up at me, those gorgeous eyes belying nothing. Pressing a kiss to his temple and then his cheek, I couldn't help but unexpectedly blush.

"Ah, you're…probably uncomfortable, right?" I queried, scratching my head in embarrassment. We were still both fully clothed for the most part, and I was sure the temperature was gradually rising.

Reaching up, Gaara brushed the bangs from my eyes with affectionate precision. "I'm fine," was all he said.

I smiled, knowing Gaara was one to put others before himself. "You can tell me the truth, you know?" Dragging slowly down his body, I paused over his stomach, my eyes regarding him lazily. "Two infractions mean I'm all yours. What would you have me do, Lord Kazekage?"

Untying the sash that held the black folds of his robes together, I slowly pushed the blanket that covered his lower half down until the rest of his body was exposed. With the coverlet out of the way, the robes spread open with ease. Carefully, I guided Gaara's arms out of the sleeves, his upper half covered only by the thin, long-sleeved black shirt that clung to him like a second skin.

My face hovered above his waist before I decided to finally press a light kiss to the junction of his thighs. Unable to maintain his self-control, Gaara arched off the bed, drawing in a swift breath. His eyes squeezed shut, nails digging into the sheets, and when he faced me again, his eyes held within them the beautiful sign of surrender. The wall between us shattered in that instant, the pieces falling like the stars in the sky. Gaara's body stiffened as I kissed him there again and again, the innocent touches turning into an open-mouthed assault that was more foreign and exciting due to the fabric that separated us. Gaara's steady breathing echoed in my ears, and every time his breath would catch, his fingers dug deeper into the sheets, his head thrashing into the pillows beneath his head. Every once in a while, an innocent whimper would nearly drive me over the edge, and the increase in the tremors beneath me told me it was time to move on.

As I moved back up to face Gaara, planting both hands on either side of his face, I honestly wondered what I was doing. Gaara refused to look me in the eyes, his face filled with embarrassment and gratification, and as I peered down at his stunning, trembling body, I realized that I didn't know and frankly didn't care. As he struggled to catch his breath, I kissed him again, muffling his surprise in my throat. I wasn't really surprised when he took control, turning this lip-lock into a fiery duel. It was wet, and it was wild as we parted only for air and quickly commenced the duel of tongues. I could feel Gaara's hand fumbling with the zipper of my pants, but my mind didn't really register it until his hand slipped into my boxers, tightly encircling the stiffening member within.

My entire body seemed to come alive with that contact. "Nn..Gaara!" I whispered hoarsely, letting him win our oral battle. Like this, there was nothing I could do but allow him when he pushed me onto my back, turning me into the prisoner.

Gaara raised my shirt off, pulling it over my head and tossing it to the floor. His lips pressed to my chest countless times, lower with every new one, before his teeth grazed my nipple. Lightly, he bit it, before gently sucking and massaging it with his tongue. I bit my lower lip hard when he finally reached my abdomen. The whisper from the previous day seemed to resound on my skin.

"_Why?"_

Whimpering, I turned into the pillow beneath me, wishing for that contact again. Gaara seemed to read my thoughts, because his tongue traced the scarlet seal on my belly with deadly accuracy before pausing to whisper, "Why?"

My hands drew into fists at both the word and the contact. "What?"

"Why?" he asked again, mouth trailing lower. I thought I was going to die when he shrugged my pants off and discarded them as well. The heat in the room was overbearing, but it was not unwelcome. "Why do you torment me like this?"

His velvety voice sent my resolve plummeting. "I could…ask the same thing," I managed to say, a small smile curving my lips.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Gaara asked, pushing my legs apart. I gritted my teeth when I felt his warm breath upon me, and couldn't hold back the gasp when he pressed a wet kiss to my inner thigh before pulling my leg up and over his shoulder. I had never known such want, such need before for another person. Gaara's mouth drew dangerously close to the part of me that radiated with heat the most, and I prayed he would just finish it. "Show me," Gaara said, taking hold of one of my arms. "Show me where and what you want me to do."

Gaara's composure was obviously starting to build again, and I disliked him for that, especially when my emotions were so easy to read. I couldn't hide how I felt; my feelings were raw and exposed, uncovered for all to see. Plus, it wasn't fair. Just when I felt in control, Gaara took over and seemed to turn things around in a single strike.

"Are you mad?" Gaara inquired, his emotions curbed, but not completely suppressed. I could at least tell that he cared about my feelings.

"No," I answered succinctly. "I'm embarrassed."

He seemed to contemplate this before saying, "You are the only one whom I bare my true self to…Yet to me, you bare everything, always, never holding back. To me…you are precious as well."

I don't know why, but I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes. "Dummy."

Gaara's eyes smiled as he took my hand, kissing each digit before releasing it. "Two infractions," he said calmly. "Show me what it is you want."

I opened my mouth to contradict him, before realizing I had gotten myself into this mess. Sighing my defeat, I reached down, my hand hovering shyly above my boxers before lowering all the way. Such a simple contact in front of Gaara sent vibrations all throughout my body. I could feel my heart beating in my ears as I began to knead the rigid flesh beneath my thin undergarments. All at once, my body jerked, and I tried to cover my eyes with my other arm, but Gaara held it fast. I whimpered my discontentment, but Gaara merely looked at me with eyes that read only satisfaction. I could feel release nearing in some faraway distance, but as I tried harder and harder to reach it, finally drawer ever closer, Gaara took my hand and pinned it to the bed. With his other hand, he yanked my boxers off in one pull, tossing them to the side. The warm air brushed over my skin like hot breath, and I blushed furiously at my complete exposure. My strangled cry rang out when Gaara's mouth finally enveloped me, liquid heat taking away any sanity I had left. I could feel his tongue as it swirled the tip of my manhood before he seemed to swallow me whole, drawing the whole of me into his mouth. Arching even deeper into the warm cavern, I came, my body trembling violently. Gaara swallowed what he could before snaking back up my body. His hands made circular motions of my chest and abdomen, and before I knew it, my body had calmed down.

"It's okay," Gaara murmured, my seed still shimmering on his lips. Pressing his mouth to mine, I winced at the strange flavor that invaded my mouth. Gaara's tongue slipped past my lips, giving me another taste, and when he finally pulled back, his eyes looked alight with deviltry.

_Delicious,_ they seemed to say. But perhaps I was only seeing things. Gaara looked cool and composed as always.

Reaching out, I smiled weakly when Gaara finally took my hand, pulling me up and into his arms. "No fair," I whispered suggestively into his neck. "Only _you_ get to see _me_ naked?"

Biting his neck lightly, Gaara shivered. I took hold of the bottom of his shirt and peeled it off, pulling the sleeves off with only my teeth. The material ruffled Gaara's hair, and I chuckled, running my hands through his fiery strands before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. For the first time ever, Gaara looked somewhat embarrassed. Throwing my arms around him, I sent him sprawling backwards onto the bed.

"You're so cute!" I couldn't help but say, snuggling into his neck.

Gaara turned his face so that his expression was masked behind my chest. I felt one of his arms as they came to rest on my shoulder blade. The other draped across my back. Lifting up to look at Gaara, I noticed that his breathing was fairly irregular, and his pulse was rapid. It seemed that there was still some poison circulating within him. That vulnerability I had glimpsed earlier seemed to resurface, and I was glad Gaara allowed me to see this side of him. Now…_he _needed _me_.

Pressing one more kiss to his lips, I crawled down his body, pulling the rest of his clothing—pants and boxers—with me. Tossing them over my shoulder, I ran my eyes over Gaara's stunning figure. "Beautiful," I said aloud, and Gaara looked away again. He truly was helpless lying there; the poison had weakened his resolve, and his irritation showed plainly on his face, accompanied by a charming blush. I was glad I was able to do to him what he did to me so effortlessly.

Crawling up between his legs, I watched with pleasure as Gaara threw his head back, struggling not to make a sound. Taking hold of his wrists with one hand, I held them above his head, steadying myself with the other. While I struggled to position myself comfortably, I felt my lower half brush against Gaara's taut member. Flinching, I sensed my body grow rigid again. Was I really so sensitive? I never had been before.

…Only with Gaara.

Experimenting, I rocked my hips, our bodies meeting flush against each other for what seemed like an eternity. Gaara's feeble cry still rang in my ears. It took me a moment to realize he had called out my name. Rolling my hips once more, my soft moan, mingled with Gaara's ardent whimper nearly drove me off the edge. Gaara arched, his arms still held captive above his head, and his body rubbed against mine, the contact raw, rugged, almost painful. Still, it was addictive.

"No…more…" Gaara struggled, his breath coming out in short gasps. "No more. Not like this." When he had finally regained some resemblance of control, he seemed to look off into that place I couldn't reach. "Naruto…Will you…make love to me?"

I froze on top of him, wondering if such a thing were even possible. "How?"

"There is a way," he continued softly. "But…I would only want you to agree if it was something you truly wanted."

My mind seemed to drift elsewhere as I contemplated the possibility. The ultimate act, and, in a way, the ultimate sacrifice. One person giving themself completely to another. Complete submission.

"Gaara…" I said slowly, my mind shifting through my thoughts, "Is this what _you_ really want?"

Gaara's eyes seemed undeniably sad. "Help me…feel alive. My heart…" he squeezed his eyes shut, "even now, it hurts…"

I frowned at his words before kissing his chest. The periodic beat of his heart throbbed beneath my lips, and each beat seemed sad, forced almost. "Gaara," I whispered desolately, my tears falling without a sound onto his soft skin.

"Someone once told me that love cures the pain in one's heart," Gaara said. "If you're asking if I'm sure that I want this…then know now that I am."

As my tears continued to trickle onto Gaara's chest, I felt his hand softly smooth the back of my hair. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I looked up to face him. His blue-green eyes were unpredictably compassionate. "Then know now…that I want it, too." Even at this moment, I tried to lighten the mood. "Just tell me what to do," I said with an encouraging smile.

For a moment, Gaara seemed to try to analyze me, to look through my exterior and see why I did the things I did, before giving up altogether. It seemed we were both simply impossible to figure out.

Taking hold of my hand, Gaara kissed my palm soothingly. I started when he drew my pointer and middle finger into his mouth, his tongue thoroughly exploring them. Another part of me throbbed in turn, remembering all too well the mischief that mouth could produce. When my fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva, Gaara positioned my fingers at the tight entrance of his backside. Nudging him only a little, I looked quickly at Gaara to make sure I was doing the right thing. He merely nodded his consent.

The first finger slipped in with little difficulty; Gaara tensed for a moment as the foreign shock to his system wore off. The second finger proved slightly more difficult. It almost hurt me to continue when Gaara grimaced openly, revealing his pain to me. Gradually, I moved the fingers around, stretching him slowly but surely to fit my needs. After a few minutes, he seemed to relax, and I was so relieved that I kissed his brow.

"Is that all you need?" I asked, withdrawing my fingers. I'm sure my face was plastered with worry.

But, Gaara's eyes told me that everything would be all right. "It's all I _want_."

My body twitched when he grabbed my firm organ, placing it at his prepared entrance. His knees on either side of me, I truly felt that he was fully handing over a part of himself to me, entrusting me with something sacred that no one had ever seen before.

Ever-so-carefully, I began to ease into him, my body slowly driven into a luscious madness. I realized then how dangerous he really was. I could've lost myself within him, but I didn't care. I _wanted_ that forbidden fruit that had dangled so many times before my eyes.

When I had finally pushed all the way in, I opened my eyes to face Gaara. His parted lips seemed to struggle to breathe in and out, and his pale cheeks were particularly flushed. Slinging one arm across his eyes, I could tell he was struggling not to cry.

Looking down at this person beneath me, this frail human being, I felt my heart fill with a calming sort of joy and contentment. I could no longer see the chasm between us; no, it seemed that gorge had been filled the moment I entered him, linking us inevitably now and forever. What was this curious feeling in my heart, the feeling that threatened to override my senses, my _self_…my entire being?

Lacing my fingers with his free hand, I leaned in close, drawing his hand away from his eyes. "Gaara…" I said, smiling when his teary, blue-green eyes opened to face me. "I love you."

I could see the immediate shock in his face; this expression he did not hide at all. As I lay there, reveling in the elation of my feelings, I realized that I wouldn't mind if Gaara didn't feel the same. It was simply enough for me to love him, and if need be, I would harbor enough love for the both of us.

Gaara's lower lip seemed to tremble. "Why?"

"I don't know," I said after some careful consideration. "I didn't really think about that. Gaara, I just fell in love with _you._"

When the tears spilled from his cheeks and didn't stop, I kissed them away. Pulling out progressively, I then pushed back in, slowly gaining rhythm and speed. My hand gripped between Gaara's legs, taking him with me; I wouldn't let him sit back without enjoying the ride. His body writhed beneath me, driving me closer and closer toward that wonderful oblivion. With his head thrown back in rapture, and arms that clung to me as though letting go would mean certain death, he truly was a beautiful sight to behold. Gaara's eyes still leaked, but I could tell it wasn't entirely from the pain. I fervently wished that the ache in his heart was alleviating, even if by the smallest fraction. I knew it wouldn't be cured in one night, but I hoped that, over time, I would be able to steadily help him heal his wounds and ultimately learn to love again.

Kissing the mark on his forehead, it wasn't long before I came, Gaara's name on my lips as I burst within him. My voice seemed to trigger Gaara's release, as he came soon after me. I collapsed onto the boy beneath me, faintly placing kisses in his hair, which was now damp with perspiration. Rolling over, I pulled Gaara to my chest, and, to my dulled astonishment, he let me hold him…if only for a little while.

"Mmn…" I moaned softly into his hair, trying in vain to fight the beckoning of sleep. "Love you…Gaara…So very much."

It may have been my imagination, but sometime after that, I felt warm sheets wrapped around my body, and the soft press of especially familiar lips upon my own.

ooo

The jarring sound of loud knocking tore me from my fitful sleep the next morning. Whining momentarily, I threw a pillow over my ears and struggled to ignore it, but the persistent rapping droned on.

"Lord Kazekage…" I faintly heard a voice call. "Lord Kazekage, are you in?"

I had never switched from dead-tired to wide-awake so fast before in my life. Kazekage? What? Looking down, I saw my naked body slowly exposed as I sat up, the blanket falling down to my waist. I felt an odd sense of satisfaction, some corporal high as I tried to make some sense of my situation.

Oh yeah. I could feel the inexorable smile as it split my face. Last night—

"Lord Kazekage, I'm coming in."

I hardly had time to protest when a maid came barging in, her hands full of scrolls and documents.

"The elders request your…" Looking at me, she blinked in confusion. All I could do was smile and laugh. "…Assistance…"

"Na…Good morning," I said cheerfully, even sporting a quick wave.

The maid stared at me for a couple more grueling seconds before realization dawned on her. "Honored Guest!"

"Heh…yeah…"

"…Oh." Then the even odder realization dawned on her. "_Oh_…"

Even though I'm sure it sounded really idiotic, I couldn't help but once again say, "Yeah."

Three more servants came in then carrying a porcelain tub full of hot water, before a large, burly man grabbed me—still unclothed—and dumped me into the bath.

"Oi! What's this about?" I protested, blushing furiously when two of the servants began washing me. I even experienced minute mortification when Gaara's bed was stripped clean, the servants carrying away the linen to be washed. Another maid didn't quite succeed at suppressing a giggle as she played hide-and-seek with my garments.

"I was looking for Lord Gaara," the maid from earlier said, "but it seems he is elsewhere."

The warm water was extremely inviting, and as I reveled in the silky liquid, I suddenly missed Gaara very much. The ghostly feel of his caresses, his lips, his mouth was all over me, a not-so-distant memory. Finally, I was given a towel, and as I stood from the porcelain tub, the maid handed me a small stack of papers.

"Here," she said with a smile. "The Lord Kazekage did tell me to give this to you."

I accepted the papers, glancing only shortly at the top page before a sad smile crossed my face. "The Mission Report…"

"Yes. Lord Gaara said you would need it." Her head tilted a little to the side. "You must return home today?"

I tried my best not to look as depressed as I felt. "…Yes."

When she handed me my clothes, freshly washed and pressed, I marveled that she was truly gifted indeed. "Lord Gaara will be extremely busy today," she said, seeming to understand my pain. "But, if I see him, I'll tell him you asked for him."

Hugging my warm clothes to my chest, I grinned. "Thank you."

ooo

As I stood once again at the edge of the city gates, I smiled remembering the departure that seemed so long ago now. It was here that Gaara had held out his hand, looking at me with those tolerant eyes that I couldn't read. He had guided my hand into his, helping me to do what I found difficult to do. He was always helping me like that—gently guiding me where I found it challenging to tread.

Gaara…How could I _not _fall in love with you?

Packing away my Mission Report, I turned to gaze at the Land of Wind one last time. I nearly screamed like a girl when I abruptly saw Gaara standing there. Even fully clothed, he was still the Gaara I loved so much.

Despite all that, he faced me now with eyes that once again betrayed nothing. The poison finally gone from his system, his composure was sturdy and strong, and maybe a little forced.

"Well…I'm off," I declared, clasping my hands behind my head.

Gaara simply stared back at me, that bearing and manner almost a mirror-image of the last time.

"_I think he's afraid that if he lets someone in, and they hurt him, he'll never recover. Protecting himself from other people…from you, while it may prove difficult, he can accomplish even this. I suppose what you need to do is break past that defense…You need to reach his heart."_

"Thank you for the Mission Report," I added. I couldn't contain my surprise when he held out his hand to me.

"_I know it was hard for you to say goodbye to Gaara before…But it tore him up inside to have to do it. Even so, he guided you to do the right thing. He truly cares for you, Naruto."_

"Thank you," Gaara said, voice empty except for a small hint of partition. "Goodbye—"

When I took his hand, pulling him into my arms, he was surprised, but he didn't protest. He bowed his head so I couldn't see his face, so I kissed his forehead again over the kanji that spelled out exactly how I felt.

"I meant it," I said into his hair, my arms pulling him close. "I love you, Gaara."

We kissed one last time, a languid, measured, intoxicating kiss that would never be forgotten. None of it would be forgotten. My beating heart told me that I would always love Gaara, and as I waved to him before disappearing into the trees, I knew that there was still a small chasm between us, but with effort and diligence, I would soon be able to create a lasting link that would connect us eternally.

I knew this would not be goodbye forever.

o-o-o-o-o END o-o-o-o-o

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" I said, sweat literally pouring out of my body. Making it back to Konoha in one day had drained me of all energy. I needed food—a nice cup of ramen and a long nap.

Kakashi blinked at me with his one visible eye. "Naruto…Ah, hello."

"Here's your Mission Report," I said, tossing him the collection of papers.

Sakura seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Mission Report? Didn't we just turn that in to Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What?" I said, a little confused.

Kakashi scratched his chin before emitting a small chuckle. "Oh yes. Sorry, Naruto, it seems I had just misplaced the other one. Thank you, though." The smile in his eyes seemed to sparkle with naughtiness.

"…" I don't know why I didn't strike him down then with a kunai.

* * *

It's finally finished. That's probably the fastest I've ever had an entire fic up. Anyway, I do so hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. NaruGaa needs love, y'know? I really had planned to write a sequel, but after a LOT of of deliberation, I realized it would simply be impossible. I wrote this story a little over a year ago, and my thought processes are not fresh enough to go on from where this left off. Sorry if it's disappointing (I had originally said I would try and write it), but I can't, so I hope you enjoyed the story as it is. It leaves a lot open to possibility. The rest is up to you! Thanks so much for reading! Take care!

& Silentz


End file.
